Canopy Sea
The Canopy Sea is an area located in the New World. It is composed of giant trees, whose foliage is so dense that hunters and monsters can stand on the canopy without risk of falling. It is called a "Sea" as some monsters even appear to "swim" in the foliage. The closer the hunters get to the trees bottom, the harder it is to see anything, and the stranger the monsters are, like in an oceanic trench. Monsters living in this area are adapted to the live in trees. The area is actually below sea level, and near to a cliff found in another area with dense vegetation, allowyng some monstes like mosswines to reach the trees even if they don't know how to climb. Areas and Base Camp Base camp : Located near to the top of one of the trees. Hunters can climb to area one, using leafs. Zone 1 : Top of one of the trees. The hunter can see a huge green "ground" made of folliage, with some branchs still visible. They can return to the Base camp by jumping in a hole in the folliage at te border of the zone, or go to Zone 2 or 3 by choosing one of 2 ways across the huge branchs which border the area. Zone 2 : a zone usually populated by Velocix or Congas, the former chassing Mosswines. Leads to zone 3 and 4 Zone 3 : the huggest zone of the area, where some monsters can be saw "swimming". Leads to zone 5 and zone 6 if hunters fall through one of the darker collored ares of grounds, which are less dense folliage. Zone 4 : the nest of Velocix. Mosswine carcases can be saw here. There is also a huge hole through which hunters can jump to zone 6. Zone 5 : Hunters can see the top of a bigger tree rising above the "ground". Hunters can climb it and flying wyrwerns like Rathian Sleep on its top. Zone 6 : Hunters are bellow the trees, but can climb back to zone 5. The zone is composed of various big branches to which hunters can climb or jump to. Arboreal monsters are at ventage hear. Leads to Zone 5, 7 and 8. This zone also as less light than the previous ones. Zone 7 : a small Felyne village inside the trunk of one of the trees. The Vegie Elder can be found here. Zone 8 : the middle of one of the trees. It definitivily is darker than the areas on the canopy. A lot of Webs can be saw, probably made by a Temnoceran. Leads to zone 9. Zone 9 : the bottom of the tree trunks. Hunters can hardly see the foggy ground. Biolominucent mushrooms are present on this zone, the zone actually being a huge one that parasitates the trees. Smaler ones can be harvested. leads to zone 8 by climbing the trunk or 10 by jumping of the mushroom. Zone 10 : the hunters finally reach the ground, even if they can't see it as it is covered by mist. A strange monsters can be fighted in this zone. Theme Items Bioluminescent mushroom : a bonus object. Can be traded to the Vegie Elder for a First Aid. Strange Nectar : nectar from one of the tree trunks's orchids. Can be combined with a glowing beetle to make a basic soltion, which clears corrosion Status. Glowing Beetle : a bioluminescent beetle. It can be combined with Strange Nectar to make a basic solution. Strong liana: a liana which can be harvested from an orchid. Used to make weapons. Neotic Ore : a glowing ore found in zone 10. It is found in dark areas. Used to make armors. Notes It is partially inspired by the Tree Tops area idea of BannedLagiacrus which was donated among others during July. The apex Predator of this area is a strange Brute Wyrwern, in hommage to BannedLagiacrus original idea for the Tree Tops. Category:Areas